Serac
"Strike a chilling finishing blow." Location ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Serac is found in the long series of hallways in the portion of Islet Cave accessibly only with the Teleport Psynergy found at the end of the game. It is hiding in an elevated statue in the second of the four narrow hallways, and can only be brought down to reachability by casting the Tremor Psynergy while facing toward the statue. The Djinni must be battled to be acquired. 'Golden Sun: Dark Dawn':'' Serac is fought inside Harapa Ruins when it is explored late in the exploration of the Ei-Jei region, at the horizontally long and narrow B4 level. It can only be reached by dropping from above. As part of what the player would need to do in order to reach the ultimate goal of the ruins, the player would have to slide into the central sliding ice maze in B3 from the ice in the room to the right, and then slide up, right, down, left, up, and left. At this spot in the northwest portion of the sliding ice maze, one would either slide up, right, and up to make it to the Ice Queen boss encounter, or slide down, right, and down to end up right behind Serac on B4. Fight it and earn it, then return upstairs and follow the above steps again to get to the boss. As an opponent Statistically, Serac has 920 HP, 86 PP, 290 Attack, 90 Defense, 257 Agility, and 29 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Serac can use the following battle commands: *'Freeze Prism:' Used 100 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons a massive storm of huge chunks of ice that shatters into the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 190 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Megacool:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons large rows of ice spiking out from the ground at the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. This ability consumes 33 of its user's PP. *'Ice Missile:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots a mass of ice spikes down onto multiple Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 23 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. * Froth Spiral: Used 26 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a large array of watery spheres that arc into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When felled, Serac yields 1093 EXP and 706 coins and the Serac Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni like Core, its rewards increase to 1420 EXP and 917 Coins. Defeating and earning Serac in one turn without even needing summons should be trivial by this point if you have the Sol Blade from Mars Lighthouse. Interestingly enough, Serac statistically is slightly weaker and lower than the Mercury Djinni Balm fought at Mars Lighthouse. Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 12 and base Attack by 3. When Serac's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Mercury Djinni goes into the ground at the target's feet and disappears as a 3D polygonal iceberg appears at the position of the targeted enemy in its place and the camera swivels around towards the enemy side's perspective, and then the user leaps forward to attack and shatters the iceberg. It deals a Mercury-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 70 damage points added to the result, provided its chance to instantly fell the target does not kick in. Ability Analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Aside from other means of dealing damage to the enemy while attempting to instantly kill them, such as the Annihilation Psynergy, the Helm Splitter Psynergy series, and the Charon summon, the only other attacking Djinni that has an instant-death chance is the Jupiter Djinni Whorl. Compared to that, Serac is superior because it has 30 more damage in its set-damage bonus to offer. Serac is one of the last Djinn found in the game, and while it is useful even then, that most of the game has gone by at this point is a strike against its usability - other attacking Mercury Djinn such as Sour would have had ample opportunity to be useful. It is still a useful tool to try to eliminate enemies fast with, and it will net enhanced rewards from an enemy weak to Mercury Djinn whether it's the instant death effect that does it or not. Piers can probably make the best use of Serac against an endgame boss for its damage value in place of the Diamond Berg Psynergy because unleashing Serac will put a Mercury Djinni On Standby for summoning. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In stark contrast to the previous game, Serac is found roughly a third of the way into this game. This startlingly early point for such a strong Djinni gives Serac all sorts of opportunity to prove itself very useful to the party for essentially the rest of the game - the 70 added damage is very powerful for any Adept unleashing it, and of course instantly killing the target is the best side effect one can hope for in general. Serac will be one of the best Djinn the party has for much of the game because other attacking Djinn coming up have the same strong set damage bonus or even higher, but with far inferior side-effects in several cases. Name Origin A serac is a block or column of ice formed by intersecting crevasses on a glacier. They are often house-sized (if not larger) but are unstable and may topple with little warning, making them dangerous to mountaineers. Even when stabilized by persistent cold weather, they can be an impediment to glacier travel. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mercury-based offenses Category:Instant-kill effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Dark Dawn Djinn